


Through the rain, rainbows

by Teenfreaker



Series: Mudslides, Rainbows and Hearts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ARCs in love, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Blood and Injury, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Clonecest, Fluff, Good Medic CT-6116 | Kix, Hurt CT-5597 | Jesse, Idiots in Love, Injury, M/M, Mentioned Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Multi, No Character Death, Torrent Company, anakin cares about his men, the clones deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenfreaker/pseuds/Teenfreaker
Summary: Battle and downpour on a posting planet-side, has brought injury in its wake, as Fives fight early beginnings of hypothermia and blood loss. All the while Anakin contemplates Torrent company and its members, waiting for Kix to give report on Fives condition.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Mudslides, Rainbows and Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182788
Kudos: 30





	Through the rain, rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker, so be warned, this will absolutely contain mistakes. 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy ✨

Anakin knew the battle had been a hard one on the men. Too many traps laid out by the karking droids, aided by difficult and complicated terrain, had made this posting a complete mess. Worst however, was the constant downpour, making the already complicated terrain worse, creating mudslides and overflowing water wherever the men went.   
  


Several good laughs had already been had, when a shiny had slipped on the mud, subsequently causing a clone-domino effect. Poor man had taken out half his squad, though thankfully the worst reminder seemed to be already fading bruises, and a slightly (very) embarrassed shiny, with a sore ankle. He now had a name though, one Anaking suspected he wouldn’t have chosen for himself, the name Muddy was now his, that in itself had lifted eyebrows of veterans and caused massive breakouts of life-giving laughter when they finally made camp.   
  


If only that was all of it, Anakin would feel better. Truth of the matter was, that every single medic on ground were running around from man to man, ensuring survival and trying to keep the injured as warm as possible. Unfurtunatly the downpour and it’s subsequent effects on the planet, had caused a frightingly large amount of his men to be indisposed. Some were suffering from sprained ankles or wrist, when having tried to stay upright, while others suffered severely. On top of that, the battle had brought even more injuries, thoguh thankfully, not a single dead.

  
Amongst the injured, where Fives.  
  


Fives had always, despite being an ARC, been, well, clumsy. Though Anakin wasn’t sure Fives’ clumsiness could be blamed or references this time around. A large and dangerous mudslide had ripped several members of Torrent with it downstream, causing multiple members to be injured in varying degrees.   
  


Jesse was sulking next to Rex on a log, both trying to warm up, while Hardcase was biting back his pain, waiting for a medic to asses his left shoulder and wrist. The wrist looked bad, bad enough for a bone-knitter to be required, but not until the shoulder had been set, clearly having been dislocated in the slide. But accompanying all of Torrent faces’, was furrowed brows and sour, worried, mines. 

Fives had been lost for a short while during the slide, and has caused panic to flair in the rest of the men. Unfortunately, this had been for good reason. Anakin had been informed about the missing man, and hurried to help find him, only to drag Fives out from beneath stones and a tree dragged by the mud. Fives was suffering, and losing too much blood to quickly, caused by a large and angry wound in his abdomen, right below the right side of his ribcage. Kix, who hadn’t been with the others, had joined them quickly, and had ordered an immediate medical evacuation, only to promptly begin doing everything he could to keep his _Vod_ alive. Two and a half hours later, and they’d heard nothing, Kix and another of the 501st medics still trying to get him warmed up from tethering on the edge of hypothermia.  
  


Anakin kept pacing. They’d tried to establish communication to the fleet, hell, even to the temple, needing help to move further in planet-side, but the storm was making it shaky and unreliable at best to the fleet, and entirely impossible to contact the Jedi for assistance. He wanted his men **_safe_** and dry, not out here like sitting targets with barely any visibility, and too many injured to move. He could try to meditate? The bond between him and Obi-wan might be one of distance and misunderstanding between them now, but it had always been strong. Thank the force that Ahsoka was back in the temple, it wouldn’t have..

“General?” Anakin hadn’t even realized someone had tried to get his attention for the last few minutes of his internal ranting, although he felt somewhat temporarily relieved to see that it had been Kix who had entered his tent.

“Kix, how’s Fives doing? And the other injured?” He quickly got out, the worry evident in his tone. “Fives is stable and resting, Sir. He’s resting in the medical tent as we speak” Scratch that Anakin thought, he was more than temporarily relived by Kix’s words.

“But I would like for him to see the inside of a bacta tank as soon as we return to the ship. The wound in his side was, thankfully, not as deep as feared, so he should make a full recovery rather quickly.” Kix said, clearly affected by what had happened. “And the others?” Asked Anakin, wanting to ensure his men were alright, or at least getting by. “Jesse had his shoulder set, and is dealing with a bone-knitter as we speak. Echo won’t leave Fives, and the Captain might kill someone if he doesn’t get caf in his system soon” Anakin didn’t need to see Kix to know he was smirking. 

Echo and Fives never left each other’s side if they could help it, and Rex absolutely detested going more than a few hours without caf, especially when his men were either injured or driving him insane. Or both. “Don’t let him kill anyone, I’m not Master Kenobi, I can’t explain my way out of that one” Anakin replied with an undercut of humor and a sly smirk, followed by a sincere and genuine smile, “Kix, thank you. You really stepped up here, and I appreciate it”.

While Anakin had never mastered reading emotions like his master had, it was clear that the words had an impact on Kix. “Thank you sir, that.. thank you.” While Kix was normally a rather brash and upfront person, not afraid of speaking up, or letting any of his idiot brothers (or general) get around him. He was never very good at accepting praise or public affection, though Anakin suspsected Jesse might be trying to do something about the latter two. “Kix, go take a breath, spend some time with your, what is it called again, _riduur_?” Anakin only smiled at Kix, making it clear he was being genuine about Kix finally getting to sit down and chomp down whatever ration they’d brought with them. “Thank you, general. I’ll go join him now” Kix said with a smile on his lips and true affection in his eyes, quickly moving out of the tent, and making his way to his other half.   
  


The battle had been hard, the whole posting had been, but when Anakin ducked his head out of his tent, and saw Kix and Jesse, holding hands and sitting so close that they may as well have been sitting in each other’s laps, peace and comfort made themselves known to him. Looking around, several of his men had found similar comforts between them, sitting close, talking, sharing experiences, or just enjoying having someone close, it had made a cloud of peace and comfort fall on his men, himself included. Yes, the battle and terrain has been a pain, massively so, but they had endured, survived and now, they would heal, return stronger than before, as they always did. And as Anakin looked up towards the sky, he saw the early beginnings of a rainbow, breaking up the grey skies.


End file.
